


The Tale of Red Captains

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Future Fic, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Transfer Drama, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate reality, where Fernando never left Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Red Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4664104#t4664104/) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com)

_18 March 2016_

The stadium is still singing _You'll never walk alone_ when the referee blows the whistle. Fernando takes off his rain-soaked shirt and the armband, which at the moments like this burns his skin like fire. He applauds the Kop and the stadium erupts. He shakes hands with the referee, exchanges his shirt with one of the Newcastle players and slips on the armband again. It seems to weight a ton, but Fernando doesn't take it off. 

He's one of the last players to enter the locker room. Sitting on his place, he leans down to take off his boots, when Daniel slumps next to him. Fernando doesn't look at him, but he knows that he's sitting with his eyes closed and a deep frown on his face. 

"We were so close," Daniel murmurs, "We could have scored at least twice." 

Fernando grimaces and doesn't say anything. 

"We won't reach Chelsea," Daniel says. 

"It's still March," Fernando argues. 

"It's eleven points," Daniel says grimly, "The Spurs beat Arsenal. We're not even the fourth now." 

"We meet them in a month," Fernando reminds him still busy with his shoes, "We'll make it." 

Daniel sighs and slides down on his seat. Fernando takes off his socks and gets up to go to the showers, when he feels Daniel's hand on his arm. It burns almost like the armband, but it isn't heavy, doesn't weight him down. On the contrary, it's supports him, helps him stay on his feet. 

"Fer, are you okay?" Daniel asks quietly. He sounds worried and Fernando almost smiles. 

"Yeah," he says, finally turning to look at him. 

Daniel doesn't seem convinced, so Fernando does his best to smile. It turns out easier than expected when he looks into Daniel's greenish eyes. "I'm fine," he says again, "I'm just tired. I want to go home." 

Daniel nods, letting go of Fernando's arm. Fernando goes to the shower, feeling warmth spreading through his body from where Daniel has touched him. 

Half an hour later they are both sitting in Fernando's car. Daniel insists that he should drive, because Fernando's more tired, he's played more, while Daniel has played just forty five minutes, having returned after an injury just two weeks ago. Fernando doesn't have the strength to argue. He sits on the passenger seat and closing his eyes, leans his head against the window. He doesn't feel simply tired, he feels crushed and destroyed. He figures out it's because of the weight of the armband and the feeling that he doesn't do justice to it. 

"Stop it," Daniel says. 

Fernando doesn't ask what. He can read Daniel as an open book and knows that the same is true for the Dane. "I failed, Danny," he says, "I didn't score again." 

"We all failed," Daniel corrects him, "It's not just your fault." 

"It wasn't you who fucked up that penalty," Fernando says bitterly, "If I scored, we could have won." 

"Anyone could be in your place." 

"But it was me," Fernando says and then adds quietly, "You should have taken the armband, Danny." 

"Shut up," Daniel suggests kindly. 

Fernando sighs and turns away. They don't talk till they reach home. Then Fernando immediately goes to bed and pretends to be sleeping, when Daniel enters. He hates this, hates that the team lost because of him, hates that the loss affects his relationship with Daniel, hates being cold to Daniel, but can't help himself. He's always been a sore loser. 

Daniel quietly lies next to him and finds his hand under the covers. He doesn't say anything, though Fernando's sure Daniel knows he's not sleeping. 

"I'm sorry, Danny," he says, without opening his eyes. 

"What for?" 

"For making everyone around me miserable, especially you. You don't deserve this." 

" _You_ don't deserve this, Fer," Daniel says, "It's just one match, stop taking it so hard." 

"You said yourself we won't reach Chelsea." 

Daniel sighs. "It doesn't matter. We'll play in the Champions League. We'll beat the Spurs and keep the fourth place." 

Fernando nods, eyes still closed. 

Daniel smiles. "Please, try to sleep." 

"Okay," Fernando says. 

They both know he won't sleep that night. 

 

 _19 May 2012_

Absentmindedly playing with Daniel's hair, Fernando watches how Schweinsteiger misses the last penalty. "Damn," he mutters, "Chelsea won." 

"Told you," Daniel says, head resting in Fernando's lap. 

"The Germans played better," Fernando complains, "Chelsea play so defensively, as though their coach is still Mourinho." 

Daniel chuckles. "Well, their coach is Italian," he says, "Defending is in their blood." 

"But he's not bad at all," Fernando says, "Hope Abramovich won't keep him." 

They both laugh. 

"You're mean," Daniel says and jokingly bites Fernando's knee. 

Fernando pulls his hair to keep him in his place. "I'm thinking about us," he says, "We can have problems with them." 

"What if they fire Di Matteo and bring someone better?" Daniel asks. 

"Who?" Fernando says. 

Daniel shrugs. For a few minutes they silently watch the celebrations, then Daniel turns his head to look into Fernando's eyes. "You could have been there now," he says quietly. 

"But I'm here." Fernando's says with a tone of finality, but Daniel doesn't pay attention to it. 

"You could have won the Champions League," he says. 

"I can still win it," Fernando answers. 

"I don't know, I just feel guilty sometimes that I pressured you into staying," Daniel murmurs. 

Fernando sighs. "Danny, no one pressured me into staying. If I wanted to go to Chelsea, I would have gone, and no one could have stopped me." 

Daniel stays silent for a while and then chuckles. "You would have looked awful in blue." 

"Can we please stop talking about Chelsea?" Fernando says, "We'll get enough of them for the next few weeks. And I look awesome in blue." 

"You have horrible taste in dressing." 

"You love it." 

"I love you." 

"Even if I look awful in blue?" 

"Well, clothes can always be taken off," Daniel drawls. 

"Then why are you still dressed?" Fernando smirks. 

"That's not a real problem," Daniel says pulling off his shirt. 

Fernando lets go of his head and Daniel frowns. "I liked when you pulled my hair," he grins. 

"Pervert," Fernando laughs. 

"You love it." 

"I love you." 

 

 _13 September 2008_

Daniel is upset and it makes Fernando mad. He prefers when Daniel is angry, then he's easily motivated and ready to fight. But when he's so down, nothing Fernando says or does can lift his spirits. But he never stops trying. 

"Dan, I'm starting on the bench," he says, "Stevie too." 

"At least you're on the bench," Daniel grumbles. 

"Look, you were out for months. You've come back after a serious injury." 

"You and Stevie were injured too, but you're on the bench and I'm not," Daniel says with childish stubbornness. 

Fernando sighs and rubs his temples. "You'll have your chance, Danny." 

"It's Manchester United," Daniel says, "It's important." 

"It's just another match," Fernando says patiently. 

Daniel glares at him. "Sometimes you sound just like Rafa," he mutters. 

"Well, he's right," Fernando shrugs. 

"Yeah, of course he's right, he's always right," Daniel says icily, "He's right for not letting me play for over a month, even though I'm ready. You think so too, don't you, Fernando? You think I'm not back to my best. You think the injury ruined me." 

Fernando just stares at him impassively until he stops shouting. "Finished?" he asks darkly. 

Daniel looks down. "Sorry." 

His sad eyes melt Fernando's heart. "Just forget about it," he says, "You're upset." 

"We promised not to let football affect out relationship," Daniel says. 

"You can't keep all the promises," Fernando says. 

"We also promised to always love each other," Daniel reminds him, looking into his eyes. 

"That one will be easier to keep," Fernando says. 

"Do you love me?" Daniel asks almost shyly. 

Fernando smiles. Daniel needs to be reminded about it sometimes, to feel reassured about Fernando's love. The striker knows that it takes him a lot to ask that question. Daniel isn't one to talk about his feelings. Fernando knows how it feels. He's like that himself. Sometimes he can't believe how alike he and Daniel are. Pepe is still surprised that they both found the courage to confess their feelings to each other. 

"I love you," Fernando says and feels his heart flutter at Daniel's small smile. 

The defender nods gratefully, letting his head rest on Fernando's rapidly beating heart. 

 

 _25 January 2011_

"Chelsea want me," Fernando says out of the blue when they are having dinner. 

"Did you tell them you've got a boyfriend?" Daniel grins. 

Fernando doesn't even smile. "They really want me." 

"Big news. They've wanted since you were what, nineteen?" 

Fernando closes his eyes for a second. "It's serious this time, Danny. They're offering big money to the club." 

"The club wants to sell you?" Daniel cries repulsed. 

Fernando shakes his head. 

"Then what's the problem?" Daniel shrugs. 

Fernando doesn't answer, keeps looking at his food. 

"Fer?" Daniel says cautiously. 

The Spaniard stays silent. 

"Fernando, you don't want to go, do you?" 

"I don't know," Fernando whispers. 

Daniel stares at him. "What?" he cries, "You want to leave Liverpool? You want to go to Chelsea? To _Chelsea_ , Fernando?" 

"Does it matter where?" Fernando asks. 

"Yes, it does," Daniel shouts. He must be really angry, because he almost never raises his voice outside the pitch. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you want to leave Liverpool. You want to leave me." 

"I don't want to leave you, Dan," Fernando says quietly. 

"If you leave the club, you leave me," Daniel answers. 

Fernando smashes his fist on the table. "So that's how you think?" he shouts, "The club is more important than me for you? Didn't we decide to leave football out of our relationship?" 

"This is not the case, Fernando! What you want to do is called betrayal. You're betraying the club, betraying the fans, betraying me." 

"Fuck, Danny," Fernando snarls, "You're talking like a fan now. Try to look at it from my point of view. I don't know where the club is going. We've got no plan, no hope. We're not playing in the Champions League and I'm not sure we'll get there during the next seasons." 

"Glory hunter," Daniel spits. 

Fernando jerks and clenches his fists. "You can think what you want," he hisses, "Yes, call me a glory hunter. But I left my boyhood club for Liverpool because I wanted to win. I wanted to win everything. I was fucking tired of losing, Dan, always losing and feeling responsible for it. I thought it would change if I came to Liverpool. But nothing changed, Danny, we still lose and I still feel responsible. I don't want this anymore. I want to win. I love winning." 

"Well then fuck off to Chelsea and win your shining trophies," Daniel says coldly, "And forget about me. I don't do long distance." 

He turns on his heels and storms off. Fernando lets out a snarl and pushes the table making all the dishes and glasses fall down and shatter to pieces. 

A few hours later, when he's sitting on the sofa staring at the blank TV screen, he hears Daniel's footsteps. The defender comes in quietly and sits next to Fernando. "I'm sorry," he says a few minutes later. 

"I'm staying," Fernando says, still looking at the screen. 

Daniel's head abruptly turns to him. "I don't want you to stay because of what I said," he says, "I didn't have a right to tell you those things. You can go to Chelsea if you want. We'll try long distance." 

Fernando smiles. "No, you were right," he says, "I can't leave everything I've got here. I can't leave you." 

Daniel looks at him as if sees him for the first time. "I love you, you know?" he says, "I love you more than anything. Don't ever dare to think I love the club more." 

Fernando moves so close, that their lips are almost touching. "Don't ever dare to think I can betray you," he whispers. 

Daniel nods and closes his eyes, when he feels Fernando's lips on his. 

 

 _13 November 2014_

Fernando is already going to go out, when Stevie puts his hand on his shoulder. "Got a minute for me, Nando?" he asks. 

"Sure," Fernando says and follows the captain to the one of the offices at Melwood. 

To his surprise he finds Daniel already sitting here, though he looks as confused as he is. There is no one else there and Fernando frowns, taking his place next to Daniel as Stevie sits on the desk. 

"Uh, so, lads, first of all you both know that I'm going to hang up my boots at the end of the season, right?" Stevie begins. 

Daniel's head jerks to the captain as Fernando asks quietly. "So you've definitely made up your mind?" 

"Yeah," Stevie says and smiles. 

It's a smile Fernando and Daniel sometimes see after a loss. They look at each other and then at Stevie again. Fernando wishes at least one of them were good with words. 

"Don't look like that at me, I'm not dying," Stevie says and they laugh, happy that the tension has dissipated a little. "So in short the thing is that I'm retiring and we need a new captain." 

Daniel and Fernando look at each other again. "You want us to do it?" Daniel asks. 

"One of you, obviously," Stevie says, "You decide who." 

Fernando and Daniel just stare at him blankly. Stevie snorts. "Damn, Carra was right to laugh his ass off, when I told him it will be one of you. Aren't there quieter players on the team to make skipper, Stevie, he told me." 

"How much time do we have to decide?" Fernando asks. 

Stevie looks at his watch. "A minute and a half." 

"What?" Daniel cries, "You can't expect us to make a decision right now." 

"If you want to be the captain, you have to think quickly," Stevie says. 

Daniel rolls his eyes. "I don't want to be the captain," he mutters, "Let Nando do it. He's older." 

Fernando glares at him. "By six months," he intones, "It has to be Daniel. He's played for Liverpool longer." 

"By six months," the Dane grins, "No, but seriously, Fer, you have more experience. Weren't you made Atlético's captain at nineteen?" 

"It was a symbolic gesture. I was just a kid." 

"But you aren't anymore," Daniel says. 

"Dan, you're captaining your national team," Fernando reminds him. 

Daniel shrugs. "Yeah, that's why you should captain the club. It's only fair." 

"Stevie, I think Dan is a much better candidate," Fernando says. 

"Stevie, Fernando is a fan favorite," Daniel argues. 

Fernando snorts. "Yeah, of course, as if you aren't." 

"I'm your favorite," Daniel smiles. 

"I'm not interested in your personal life," Stevie says loudly, "You have forty seconds." 

"Dan, you should do it," Fernando says, "I'm not the same as before. I don't score as many goals as I used to. People don't like me anymore." 

"No one is the same," Daniel says, "And though I was thinking about accepting the armband just a few seconds ago, after the bullshit you just said I won't do it." 

"Dammit," Fernando says. 

"Hey, actually it should be an honor for you to accept the armband from me," Stevie says a little offended, "You talk about it as if you don't want it." 

"No, no, Stevie," Daniel says, "It's an honor, a great honor." 

"And a great responsibility," Fernando adds. 

"Playing for Liverpool is a responsibility," Stevie says, "You both do it successfully. Don't smirk at me like that, Fernando, I'm still your captain." 

"So it's decided, Fernando will get the armband," Daniel says, "I'll be content just being your vice, Fer." 

"Okay, I'll inform the gaffer," Stevie says and before going out turns to them, "Congrats, Nando." 

"Thanks," Fernando mumbles. 

When Stevie leaves, Fernando looks at Daniel, who is grinning devilishly. Fernando smiles a little, because it's a rare sight to see Daniel in this mood. "You really think I can do it?" he asks. 

Daniel's expression turns serious. "Please, don't ask me stupid questions," he says. 

"Don't talk like that to your future captain," Fernando says with mock sternness. 

Daniel's eyes shine and he grins again. "That's the spirit." 

Fernando smiles and reaches for Daniel's hand. "You'll help me, yeah?" he asks. 

Daniel closes his fingers around Fernando's. "You don't even need to ask." 

 

 _6 February 2011_

The changing room is delirious. Everyone is shouting something, jumping and hugging each other. Raul, the author of the only goal, is accepting pats on the back. Fernando is sure the Chelsea players can hear them from their changing room. 

"We showed them, Nando," Pepe cries into his ear, "Did you see what those fuckers were chanting in the beginning. _You should have come to a big club._ Ha! Shove it!" 

By now Fernando is sure his right ear has gone partly deaf and is grateful to Daniel, who drags Pepe away and replaces him next to Fernando. "Why are you so grim, Fer? You don't seem too happy with the win," he whispers. 

"You wouldn't be either if Pepe kept yelling in you ear," Fernando jokes. 

Daniel laughs a little and then turns serious again. "No, but really, what's up?" 

Fernando looks at him. "No, I'm happy, Dan," he says, "More than happy. Especially when I think I could have been there now. Just imagine it, Danny, I would have to play my first match against you." 

Daniel shudders. "I'm happy you're here," he says, "I don't know how I could have played against you. I'd have probably lost my head and done something stupid." 

"So I'm lucky I stayed, yeah?" Fernando grins. 

"Of course you are," Daniel says and pulls him close, "And I am too." 

"Get a room," Pepe shouts and Fernando decides he's going to send the bill of the ear doctor to him. 

 

 _11 November 2007_

"You want to play videogames?" Fernando asks incredulously. 

"Yep," Pepe says. 

"You invite me to play videogames with you?" Fernando asks. 

"Nando, I'm beginning to worry for you. It's the fourth time you ask me the same question." 

"Reina, name at least one videogame." 

"Uh, football? No, no, X-PES football!" 

When Fernando stops laughing, he says, "Okay, now tell me the truth." 

"I'm just inviting you to hang out at my house," Pepe cries offended, "What's so surprising? You're always here. And you could have been here for already five minutes if you moved your ass from your couch, did a few steps and knocked at my door." 

"Okay, I'm coming. But there is something wrong, I feel that." 

Pepe's mysterious smile confirms Fernando's suspicions. "Come in," he says politely. 

Fernando raises his eyebrows and enters. "Where are Yolanda and Grecia?" he asks. 

"Out," Pepe says happily, "Sit down, I'll bring you something to drink." 

Fernando eyes him suspiciously and slumps on the couch. "When are we going to play?" he asks. 

"Soon," Pepe grins and winks. 

As soon as Pepe returns from the kitchen with two glasses of champagne (champagne?), the doorbell rings. 

"Are you waiting for someone?" Fernando asks. 

Pepe doesn't answer, runs to the door and opens it, grinning widely. "Come in," he says, "Oh, by the way, Nando came to visit unexpectedly. Hope you don't mind, do you?" 

Fernando gets up from the couch and turns to the door. There is Daniel Agger standing with Pepe. "Hey," the Dane greets him awkwardly. 

Fernando swallows. "Hey," he mumbles. 

"Guys, feel at home," Pepe says, "I'm going out for a while, have to take my girls to the mall." 

He winks and goes to the door. Fernando just stands there blinking, then runs after the goalkeeper. "Pepe, wait," he cries, reaching him at the door. "You can't leave me alone," he hisses through his teeth. 

"You're not alone," Pepe says innocently, "You're with Dan." 

"I hate you, Pepe," Fernando growls. 

"One day you'll both thank me," Pepe says and leaves, blowing Fernando a kiss. 

The striker reluctantly goes back to the living room. 

"Did he really go?" Daniel asks almost frightened. 

Fernando nods and goes to sit on a chair facing Daniel. "So, uh, how are you?" he asks lamely. 

"Fine," Daniel responds, "You?" 

"Fine." 

They don't talk for a few minutes. The silence is getting uncomfortable and Fernando is desperately trying to find something to say, when Daniel asks. "So, do you visit Pepe often?" 

"Yeah," Fernando says relieved, "He's my neighbour, he found the house for me. He invited me to play videogames today." 

"You play videogames?" Daniel asks. 

"Yeah. Do you?" 

Daniel nods. 

"Do you want to... play now?" Fernando asks. 

"Okay," Daniel answers. 

When Pepe comes back a few hours later Daniel and Fernando are already discussing the latest news of tattoo art. 

"So, do you still hate me?" he asks Fernando, when Daniel excuses himself for a moment. 

Fernando rolls his eyes. "Not really," he grins. 

"You both were like schoolgirls, blushing when talking to each other," Pepe elaborates, "So I decided it's the time to take the matter into my hands." 

"Okay, shut up, he's coming," Fernando hisses. 

"Oh, Dan," Pepe says, "Nando here just decided to invite us tomorrow for dinner at his place. Unfortunately, I'm very busy tomorrow. Maybe you will be able to come?" 

Daniel's cheeks become an adorable shade of pink as he answers, trying not to look at Fernando. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'd love to." 

"Great," Pepe cries, "Tomorrow at Nando's place." Then he leans to Fernando and whispers into his ear. "You're welcome." 

Fernando wonders who's blushing brighter - him or Daniel? 

 

 _15 May 2015_

Stevie's last match at Anfield is against Birmingham. The stadium is packed and painted red. The game is rough and by the end of it Fernando feels like his lungs are on fire. But he knows he's not going to be substituted today. 

Coutinho scores in the middle of the second half and ten minutes later Birmingham's defender brings Fernando down in the area. Stevie approaches the spot, takes a deep breath and kicks. The ball finds the back of the net and Anfield explodes. Fernando has never heard such noise before. The whole stadium is chanting Stevie's name, but they go even crazier, when one minute left to the end, the number 8 flashes on the board. For the last time. 

Stevie applauds the stadium trying to smile, but failing miserably. The Kop starts singing _Steven Gerrard is our captain_ and Stevie's eyes fill with tears. He looks down, wipes his eyes and looks up again. He jogs to Fernando, takes off the armband and puts it on the Spaniard's arm. The stadium roars. The name of the new captain hasn't been announced before, though everyone knew it's going to be either Daniel or Fernando. 

Stevie gives a quick hug to Fernando, whispers "good luck, kid," and walks to the bench under the loudest standing ovation Anfield has ever known. 

The referee blows the whistle a few seconds later, the players of Birmingham retreat to the changing room and the stadium is left to Stevie and the fans. He doesn't even try to hide the tears now. Many fans at the stadium are crying too. Crying, chanting and singing. 

"Impressive, yeah?" Daniel tells Fernando. 

The Spaniard nods. "I can't believe he's retiring," he says. 

"He seemed eternal, didn't he?" 

Fernando nods again. "I don't know how I'm going to replace him," he whispers after a while. 

"You're not going to replace him, Fer," Daniel says, "You're going to be yourself. No one expects you to replace Stevie." 

"They do," Fernando motions the stands. 

Daniel shakes his head. "Fernando, you're going to be fine. You'll be a great captain. Fans are smarter than you think." 

"Yeah," Fernando nods, "Yeah." 

Stevie looks at them and motions them to come near. 

"Go," Daniel elbows Fernando. 

"Come with me," the striker says. 

"He called just you." 

Fernando rolls his eyes. "He called the future captain and the vice-captain. Come with me." 

Daniel smiles under his breath and follows Fernando to the center. The noise becomes deafening. Fernando and Daniel applaud the fans and hug Stevie. Daniel whispers something into Stevie's ear and he frowns. 

"Nando," he says, "Quit being an idiot. They love you and you're going to be a great captain." 

Fernando glares at Daniel, but the defender just smiles innocently. Fernando turns back to the captain. "Thanks, Stevie," he says, "For trusting me." 

"I wouldn't if you didn't deserve it," Stevie says. 

Fernando hugs him again. "I'll miss you," he whispers. 

"I'll be around, kid, don't get emotional," Stevie laughs. 

Fernando laughs too, because it's Stevie who's emotional, eyes glistening with tears. 

"Okay, let go of my boyfriend," Daniel growls mockingly. 

"As you wish," Fernando says and releases Stevie. 

Daniel punches him in the shoulder lightly and then pulls the Spaniard to him. Fernando almost kisses him right there, in front of the whole Anfield, but Stevie pulls him back in time. 

"First rule," he says, "Don't kiss on the pitch." 

Daniel and Fernando raise their eyebrows and burst out laughing together with Stevie. 

 

 _10 March 2009_

Fernando watches Daniel discreetly and sees how he's fidgeting and glancing at him with worry. "Dan, I'm fine," he says. 

"You shouldn't play," Daniel says stubbornly. 

Fernando takes a deep, calming breath. "Daniel," he says slowly, "For the fifteenth time, I am fine. I feel wonderful. I can play." 

"You have an injury, Fernando," Daniel frowns. 

"But I feel good." 

"Because you've taken a painkilling injection." 

"Yeah, but the coach said I can." 

"Because you've been running after him all day." 

"Dan, I have to play. It's Real Madrid." 

"So what?" 

"So what? _So what?_ It's REAL MADRID." 

Daniel sighs. "Fer, I know it's important for you, but you have to think about your injury." 

"I have to think about the match," Fernando says convinced, "Dan, I finally have a chance to beat them." 

Daniel rolls his eyes. "We beat them two weeks ago." 

"Well, I want to do it again," Fernando grins, "It's addictive." 

"I still can't believe Rafa let you play," Daniel mutters. 

"He knows I'll score today," Fernando says smugly. 

Daniel snorts. "Yeah, sure, with your injury." 

"You don't believe me?" Fernando raises his eyebrows. "What will you do if I score?" 

"Whatever you want," Daniel promises. 

Fernando thinks for a moment, chewing his lip and making Daniel understand that he will do whatever the Spaniard wants, even if he doesn't score. 

When Fernando turns to him, he looks dead serious. "Will you..." he gulps, "Will you... Okay, never mind." 

But Daniel is already intrigued. "No, tell me," he insists, "I promise I'll do it." 

Fernando keeps looking at his feet. "No, don't do it just because you promised. Do it only if you want to." 

"Then tell me already. You're scaring me." 

Fernando looks into his eyes. "Will you move in with me?" he whispers. 

Daniel takes in a sharp breath. "You really want it?" he whispers back. 

Fernando nods, burning crimson. 

Daniel doesn't even blink when he says, "Then I'll do it. I want it too. We should have moved in together long time ago." 

Fernando lets out a relieved breath. "Then I'll score one just for you," he grins and jumps up lightly, as though he doesn't know what an injury is. 

Daniel has a feeling that it isn't all down to the painkillers. 

 

 _28 January 2013_

Fernando huffs and crosses his arms on his chest. "Now they say that I lack ambition," he complains. 

"Who?" Daniel inquires, tasting the soup and adding more salt to it. 

Fernando makes a vague gesture. "People," he says, "Look, this one comment says that I would have gone to Chelsea if I had ambition." 

"Are you reading the Daily Mail again?" Daniel frowns. 

Fernando smiles guiltily. 

"Fer," Daniel reprimands him, "Why do you even read that shit?" 

"They always write about me," Fernando shrugs, "They've already written two articles about my new hairstyle." 

Daniel snorts. "They just can't get over how pretty you are." 

Fernando glares at him and then looks back at the screen. "The idiots included me in the list of red-haired players. I'm not ginger, right?" 

"Well," Daniel says, "Uh..." 

"Right?" Fernando repeats menacingly. 

"Of course, you aren't," Daniel says quickly, "Not ginger at all." 

Fernando smiles satisfied and goes back to reading. "Ha, the one who says I lack ambition got nineteen thumbs down," he sneers, "I'll give him one more." 

"Fer?" Daniel says. 

"What?" 

"Stop googling yourself and come here to help me." 

Fernando sighs and pads to the kitchen counter, where Daniel is meticulously cutting the crabmeat. The striker steals a piece and pops it into his mouth. 

"You're not helping," Daniel notes, mock-glaring at him. 

"No? And now?" Fernando whispers into Daniel's ear and tracing his lips across his cheek, rests them on the Dane's neck. 

"Still not helping, but I don't mind," Daniel says hoarsely. 

"Good," Fernando says and pops in another piece. 

"If you aren't going to help me, you can go back to the Daily Mail," Daniel says sternly. 

Fernando makes a face. "I don't want to read about my ginger hair anymore," he says. 

"Why? The truth hurts?" Daniel smirks. 

The mischievous look in Fernando's eyes disappears instantly and his shoulders tense. It's barely noticeable, but Daniel has learned during the years to catch even the slightest difference in the striker's mood. He is rather proud of it, but the downside effect is that Fernando can do the same with him. 

"What's wrong, Fer?" he asks cautiously. 

"Nothing," Fernando says with a strained smile. 

"Did I say anything wrong?" Daniel wonders. 

"No," Fernando sighs, "Nothing wrong. Everything you said was right. Everything _they_ say is right." 

"Fer..." 

"Yeah, the truth hurts. They say I'm a failure, I'm just a shadow of myself and they're right." 

"Okay, I'm banning the internet from now on." 

"It doesn't change the truth." 

Daniel puts aside the knife and turns to Fernando. "Hey," he says, "Look at me, please." 

Fernando does. He smiles, but it's a sad, resigned smile. Daniel doesn't like it at all. "I don't care what the Daily Mail or even you think. For me you'll always be the best," he says determined and watches with relief how Fernando's smile slowly becomes genuine. 

 

 _22 May 2016_

They beat Tottenham 4-2 and Fernando scores a brace, but it doesn't matter. Because in April they lost to Norwich and to Hull City and the Spurs now are unreachable. The Champions League is unreachable. Again. 

Anfield applauds and sings as usual, but the mood in the changing room isn't victorious. Everyone is unusually quiet and submersed in their own thoughts. 

Daniel smiles lopsidedly at Fernando sitting next him. "Man of the match? Congrats, captain," he says, even though it's him who's got the armband at the moment as Fernando was subbed earlier on. 

"Thanks," Fernando sighs, then looks hopefully at Daniel. "Next year, yeah?" he says. 

Daniel shrugs. "I'm not sure anymore." 

"Dan," Fernando frowns, "Next year." 

Daniel grins despite his mood. "If you say so, captain." 

"Stop it," Fernando elbows him, "Let's go shower." 

"Together?" Daniel winks. 

Fernando pretends to be thinking. "No, I don’t want to scar the youngsters," he grins. 

On the way home they both continue joking and talking about everything but football and the frustration they are almost used to. They know they have to talk about it soon, but to postpone it as much as possible seems a good option now. 

Fernando is already in bed when Daniel goes out of the bathroom. He hopes in, pulls the cover over himself, but doesn't turn off his lampshade. When Fernando looks at him, Daniel smiles sadly. "Next year?" he asks. 

Fernando nods. "Yeah." 

"You thought so also last year," Daniel says bitterly. 

Fernando looks away. "Yeah." 

"You could have been in a club which actually fought for trophies," Daniel says quietly. 

"Dan, please, don't start again." 

"But it's true, Fer," the Dane says, "You could have been in Chelsea now." 

"And you could have been in City or in Barcelona or somewhere else, but you're here," Fernando snaps, "Turn off the light, I want to sleep." 

"But you didn't pressure me into staying, you didn't threaten to break up with me if I leave." 

"Because you never even considered leaving Liverpool," Fernando says, "Turn off the light." 

Daniel shakes his head. "But you did, you seriously thought about it. You could have been playing in the Champions League every season." 

"Daniel, shut up, please," Fernando says and turns his back to Daniel, implying that the conversation is over. 

But when the Dane is in one of his self-reproaching cycles, it's not easy to stop him. "You could have had so much more success," he whispers as though just for himself. 

Fernando turns to him abruptly, his eyes shining in the way which enchanted Daniel in the first place. He takes Daniel's arm and traces his finger over one of the tattoos on his elbow. "Succes er at leve som man selv vil," he reads in broken Danish, "What does it mean, Danny?" 

"Success is to live as one wants," Daniel answers. 

"Exactly," Fernando nods, "I want to live with you, Dan." 

Then he leans over Daniel and turns off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. On 19 May 2012 Chelsea really won the Champions League with Schweinsteiger missing the last penalty.
> 
> 2\. On 13 September 2008 Daniel really wasn’t included in the squad for the match against MU having retuned after a very serious injury. There were some rumors about a rift with Benitez. Stevie and Fernando started on the bench.
> 
> 3\. After Fernando’s move to Chelsea Daniel pretty much said that it was a betrayal calling it disrespect for Liverpool and saying that he would have never done that.
> 
> 4\. On 6 February 2011 Liverpool really beat Chelsea 1-0 at the Bridge thanks to the only goal from Raul Meireles. Fernando played his first match for Chelsea with Liverpool fans singing _You should have stayed in a big club._ ~~Daniel also elbowed Fernando during that match.~~
> 
> 5\. Fernando really lived next to Pepe Reina in Liverpool. He also complained that Pepe never played videogames with him.
> 
> 6.Stevie and Xabi ~~almost~~ kissed after the Champions League final in Istanbul. 
> 
> 7\. On 10 March 2009 Fernando really played against Real Madrid after convincing Rafa to let him take a painkilling injection. He scored the first goal and Liverpool went on winning 4-0 advancing to the next round.
> 
> 8\. The Daily Mail really wrote two articles within a week about Fernando cutting his hair. One of them included a list of red-haired footballers.
> 
> 9\. Daniel really has the abovementioned tattoo on his left elbow.
> 
> 10\. The rest is fabricated.


End file.
